Grow Up
by Hope You Will Always Stay
Summary: There's so much a person can take before they snap. Amelia Jones has reached that threshold and she's about to let everyone else know what she really thinks. Fem!America.


**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia, so I don't get any money. Darn._**

**_A/N: Yeah...this is a Fem!America fic. For some reason, this song just reminded me of her so much, you should really listen to it. It's pretty good :)_**

* * *

><p><em>I told 'em all where to stick it<em>  
><em> I left town with a dime to my name<em>  
><em> I said, I'm done with all of my fake friends<em>  
><em> Self-righteous pawns in a losing game<em>

_ Got my band and a light that won't go out_  
><em> Been burning since the day I was born<em>  
><em> So I cried just a little then I'll dry my eyes<em>  
><em> Cause I'm not a little girl no more<em>

_..._

_And lady, I don't want your pity  
>So don't feel sad for me<br>I got a love I would die for and a song to sing  
>Maybe we're both just living out our dream<em>

_Grow Up, Paramore_

* * *

><p>Amelia Jones was <em>not <em>having a good day. The World Meeting was being held in New York so, of course, she was the host. Well, technically she was the host, but Ludwig really took charge of every meeting they had. However, she was definitely expected to be there on time, if not more so now because the meeting was being held in her country. How sad that she spent the whole night attempting to plan an abso-freaking-lutely, hero worthy, and over all awesome project. So of course, Amelia being Amelia, she fell asleep on top of her papers at around two in the morning. When she woke up, she found that not only was it ten minutes before the meeting started, but her drool had smudged the ink of her papers. So she dressed in a hurry and the house with her clothes and hair askew, ruined notes in hand.

Checking the clock on the wall, she saw she was fifteen minutes late. Shit. Iggy, and everyone else, was _really _gonna be pissed now. However, she smiled wide and pushed open the doors, intent on not wasting anymore time.

"Finally! It took you long enough, you insufferable bloody brat!" Arthur narrowed his eyes, "You have held up this meeting for fifteen minutes, Amelia."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, I overslept." She grinned widely, plopping herself down in the empty seat between Arthur and Francis

"You _overslept_, what kind of an excuse is that, aru?" China huffed

Grimacing only slightly, she realized how bad that sounded, "I had stayed-"

"I think you have held up zhe meeting enough, ja? Let's get down to business."

Her cheeks burned a bright red as she felt all the eyes on her. Contrary to popular belief, she could read the mood. Very well, if she did say so herself, Right now, she kind of wished she didn't have that skill because she knew what everyone was thinking. _Look at America, not taking anything seriously. Again. What's new?_

The meeting dragged on, Amelia trying to fix her wrecked papers in vain. Finally, Germany called for a break and everyone seemed to agree. So, slowly, people began to file out after being told to be back in the conference room in a hour.

"You do not 'ave anything to eat with you, oui? Are you going an a diet, Amérique?" France walked over to her, an eyebrow raised

"Oh, um, no. Like I said, I came straight here. No time to grab something to eat, but I'm not on a diet." She sighed as she stood up, giving up on trying to fix her notes

"I see." Now both eyebrows were raised, Francis' eyes roaming over her form as if examining her, "If you need any tips, feel free to ask, mon ami. I notice you are looking a bit...rounder."

Bristling, Amelia looked at him, "What?"

"It's not as if the frog is incorrect, as much as I hate to say it. Though with all that fatty and horrible food you eat it's no wonder you have gained some weight."

It hurt, it really did, but it was like this at every meeting. A snide comment about her weight, about her debt, about her economy, about the obesity rates. Anything and everything was a target for someone to say something. It seemed like everyone hated her, she was pretty sure everyone but Mattie, Kiku, and possibly Feliciano _did _hate her. Mattie couldn't hate her because she was his sister, Kiku was her best friend, and Feliciano seemed to like _everyone_.

Francis and Arthur both left soon after that, leaving Amelia in the room alone. She sunk down in her chair and held her head in her hands, fighting back the tears furiously. All too soon the break was over and everyone filed back into the room. She guessed it was her own fault for having her head down because, next thing she knows, _someone _had to open their mouth.

"Hey, it's not fucking nap time America!" Romano. Of course, she should have known.

Lifting her head up, she brushed her bangs aside and gave a big grin, "Ah, sorry, just a bit tired!"

China shook his head, "Obesity does cause fatigue sometimes, aru."

Romano snorted, "That explains it, just look at America's obesity rates."

Amelia dropped her eyes, swallowing hard. _Done with it_, she thought, _I'm so done_. Her hands shook and she totally missed the concerned look Matthew gave her from across the table. To everyone else it was just an empty chair, but it was actually her brother who was extremely concerned about her right now.

"Maybe it's just the laziness all Americans have, oui?" France chuckled at his own comment

Her vision blurred with tears as the sounds of the room seemed to fade in and out.

"That's all Americans are, after all, fat and lazy." She couldn't tell who it was, but that comment sent her over the edge

You could insult Amelia all you wanted, but say _anything _about her people and she'd make Russia look like a five year old.

"Enough!" She stood up abruptly, knocking her chair to the ground, "Why don't you all just shut up? I'm not perfect, I get it!"

"Far _from _perfect, in actuality." Arthur muttered

"Didn't I just say _shut up_?" Amelia snarled, blue eyes flashing

"W-what? How dare you-?" He sputtered, green eyes narrowed viciously

"I'm done with all of you! All the insults, the snide remarks, well you know what? You can shove them up your ass for all I care! I'm done here."

She turned on her heel and walked out with her head high, leaving the room in utter silence. No matter what anyone said, she wouldn't cry anymore. She wouldn't be in pain because of what others said, because none of it was true. She was Amelia F. Jones and she was the best heroine there ever was. No amount of dumb, stereotypical comments could make her change who she was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: That was horrible, I'm sorry. Anyways, I feel like both Amelia and Alfred would eventually just snap and tell everyone to go shove it. I've read so many stories where they cut/are anorexic/are depressed, and while I don't think it's not a possibility, I just couldn't see it. Unless something horribly devastating happened, I couldn't see either of them resorting to that. Little comments over the years like this would hurt, but eventually they would just tell everyone to piss off.**_

_**Also, Fem!America is totally a mother hen. All of her citizens are her babies, and if you insult her babies you die. She's also like that somewhat with Canadians, because of her brother. You insult her brother or his people, and craps about to hit the fan.**_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please review!**_


End file.
